Fate
by n4na
Summary: Karena takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita, dan takdir jugalah yang akan memisahkan kita. / Selama apapun, aku akan terus menunggumu. / Miku POV, LenxMiku, slight LenxRin. Angst alert guys! MINOR EDITED


_Hey, apakah kau percaya Tuhan itu ada?_

Miku, nama gadis itu, membuka matanya, dan kembali merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang kecil dan dingin itu, sesekali ia mendengar suara tetesan air dari luar jendela, membasahinya dengan perlahan. Miku bernapas perlahan, lalu melirik kearah pintu kamar tersebut, lalu kembali memutarkan kepalanya, membuat ia kembali melihat langit-langit kamar itu.

Miku adalah seorang pasien di rumah sakit itu. Ya, karena penyakit aneh yang ia derita membuat ia harus terbaring di situ dengan keadaan tidak berdaya. Orang tuanya tidak ada yang menjenguk karena sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tidak ada teman juga yang menjenguknya, mengingat ia tidak memiliki teman. Sejak kecil Miku sering sakit-sakitan, menyebabkan ia harus berkali-kali masuk ke dalam ruangan dingin tersebut, kadang hanya untuk beberapa hari, namun kadang hingga berminggu-minggu, dan berbulan-bulan. Bau menyengat kamar itu seakan-akan menemaninya setiap hari, dengan jarum infus yang menancap di tangannya dan makanan rumah sakit yang hambar.

Suatu hari Miku sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil membaca buku yang ibunya bawa saat menjenguknya, sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus dengan tenang. Ia mendengarkan suara anak-anak yang dengan riang bermain dan berlari ke sana kemari. 'Aah, andaikan aku dapat seperti mereka..' kata gadis itu dalam hati. Ya, karena penyakit anehnya itu, secara perlahan Miku jadi tidak dapat berjalan. Penyakit itu sedikit demi sedikit merenggut segala sesuatu yang ia miliki dalam tubuhnya, dan kini, kadang ia tidak dapat mengangkat buku yang ada di tangannya karena kelumpuhan itu sedikit demi sedikit menjalari tangannya..

Miku menatap tangannya yang pucat, dan menjatuhkan tangannya begitu saja karena Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengangkatnya. Ia merasakan setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan besar di depannya dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

''Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?''

Miku terpaku. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang menyapanya. Ia melihat lelaki itu dengan matanya yang membesar.

Menyadari gadis itu tidak merespon, lelaki itu kembali berbicara.

''Kalau tidak boleh sebaiknya..''

''Boleh! Si.. Silahkan duduk.''

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu ia duduk di samping gadis itu tanpa mengendurkan lengkungan yang diciptakan bibirnya.

''Terima kasih.. namamu siapa?'' Tanya lelaki itu. Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

''Miku.. kau?''

''… Len, Len Kagamine..''

Percayakah kau, bahwa Tuhan memiliki rencana bagi setiap manusia? Karena kini aku percaya, bahwa ternyata Tuhan masih mempedulikanku dibalik penderitaan yang mengerikan ini..

* * *

**Fate**

**Vocaloid ****© Crypton**

******story ********© taintedIris**

**************.**

**************.**

**************Cerita hanyalah fiktif. Bila terjadi kesamaan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**************don't like? don't read. simple as that :)**

Miku POV

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Len Kagamine tidak datang ke penjara- alih-alih rumah sakit yang kutempati ini. Yah, sejak pertemuan pertama kami di taman sore itu, ia tidak menunjukkan sosoknya lagi barang sekalipun. Aku mengerti, bahwa ia akan pergi dari rumah sakit ini cepat atau lambat, kembali kepelukan keluarga dan teman-teman yang amat menyayanginya di luar sana. Tidak seperti aku, yang sedari dulu mengidap penyakit ganas. Tak ada yang menemaniku, seolah aku memang tidak ada di dunia ini. Hanya cahaya bulan yang temaram dan dinginnya angin malam yang selalu menemaniku kala aku kesepian, saat mentari telah menunaikan tugasnya dan berhenti bermain denganku di siang hari.

Yah, dan sudah 2 minggu terakhir ini aku mulai kesulitan menggerakkan tanganku. Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa, karena aku ingin dapat mengerjakan apa yang aku bisa sendirian. Namun takdir berkata lain. Semakin lama, penyakit ini terus menggerogotiku perlahan-lahan, membuatku tidak berdaya dan menderita. Kapankah penderitaan ini akan berakhir? Mengapa penyakit ini terus menyiksa fisikku?

_Apa Tuhan tidak sayang lagi padaku?_

_._

_._

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Seketika pandanganku dihalangi oleh mata secerah langit di siang hari. Mata itu menyipit, membawa hawa hangat seperti hangatnya sinar matahari dikedua pipiku yang pucat. Pandanganku beralih pada rambutnya, rambut berwarna keemasan, diikat rapi kebelakang dan sedikit berantakan, melihat beberapa anak rambutnya yang tidak teraih dalam ikatan rambutnya. Bibir orang itu melengkung membentuk senyuman sekilas, lalu perlahan ia membuka mulutnya.

''Hai''

Suara yang amat aku nantikan. 3 huruf yang akhirnya terucap setelah 40 hari aku tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu menghantui pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Perlahan, air mataku menetes tanpa aku sadari. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan dingin di sana.

''Kenapa kau menangis?''

Aku menggeleng. Aku dapati ia menatapku dengan kekhawatiran. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke pipiku, menghapus lelehan yang tersisa di sana. Aku memejamkan mataku, perasaan malu, bahagia, haru dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Perlahan, aku sentuh tangannya. Kembali aku merasakan kehangatan dari dirinya. Walaupun hanya sentuhan sesaat, namun kehangatannya dapat menjalar hingga jantungku, membuat jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat.

''Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa..''

Kuberikan senyumku untuknya, berharap agar ia tidak mencemaskanku. Perlahan, aku dapat melihat senyuman tercipta dari bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, dia memang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan senyumannya membuat ia terlihat lebih tampan lagi.

Lelaki itu kini duduk di sampingku, tanpa perlu meminta ijinku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di belakang kepalanya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya. Kadang ia melihat ke arah langit, sambil menunjuk ke arah awan-awan yang berarak di sana. Aku hanya dapat menanggapi dengan kata ya dan mengangguk pelan.

Kami terdiam dalam keheningan. Aku kini memejamkan mataku, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus, mendengarkan bunyi kicauan burung yang menenangkan. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan pergerakan di sampingku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku mendapati Len Kagamine telah beranjak dari kursi dan tersenyum kepadaku.

''Aku harus pergi..''

Deg.

Takut. Hal itu yang pertama kali kurasakan saat aku mendengar ketiga kata itu. Pergi? Pergi kemana? Apakah ia akan meninggalkanku? Apakah ia akan pergi seperti orang-orang lainnya? Mewarnai hidupku sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba keesokan harinya sudah tidak tahu kemana keberadaannya. Kurasakan lelaki itu dapat melihat bahuku yang bergetar. Dan tiba-tiba, kurasakan kehangatan tangannya menjalari bahuku, turun terus ke dada dan hatiku. Ia kembali tersenyum.

''Aku pasti kembali. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..''

Apa benar begitu? Apakah harus aku percaya? Terlalu banyak dari mereka yang berkata seperti itu. Mereka berkata mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku. Namun setelah mereka terbebas dari penjara mereka, mereka seakan bebas dan tidak pernah kembali kemari, membiarkan aku terus menanti mereka, terus mempercayai janji yang mereka telah buat.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mataku kembali. Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mataku, namun gagal. Rasanya tanganku dibebani berat yang amat sangat berat, hingga kini mengangkat tangan saja aku tidak sanggup. Langsung kurasakan kehangatan sapu tangan membelai kedua pipiku, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di sana, menyusuri jejak tersebut hingga tiba dipelupuk mataku, dan kembali menghapus bulir demi bulir air mata yang tercipta di sana.

Seakan mengerti pikiranku, lelaki itu memelukku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hangat. Sangat hangat..

''Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti mereka, percayalah..''

Mataku terbelalak. Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau dia berusaha meyakinkanku? Aku tidak tahu, karena detik berikutnya aku mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahku didadanya, dengan tangan yang kaku menggantung di kedua bahuku. Beku. Bahkan untuk membalas pelukannya pun aku tak sanggup.

Dan itulah saat terakhir aku bertemu dengan matahariku, Len Kagamine..

_._

_._

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku kembali mendapati langit-langit berwarna putih di atas mataku. Pemandangan yang setiap kali disuguhkan setiap aku membuka mataku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak beranjak dari ranjangku ( aku tentu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk buang air kecil dan semacamnya, kau tahu? Maksudku aku tidak keluar dari kamar ini lagi ).. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Aku tidak tahu. Setiap hari pandanganku teralihkan dengan kaca transparan yang menghiasi dinding rumah sakit, menyajikan indahnya langit musim semi yang begitu biru, begitu cerah, sama seperti matahariku. Namun bedanya, matahariku kini tidak tahu ada di mana, meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam dinginnya hawa penjara yang amat menusuk ini. Entah aku harus menangis atau bagaimana, rasanya air mata ini telah mengering, tidak tersisa untuk menggambarkan pilunya hati yang sudah membeku ini. Namun sebagaimana sakitnya, aku masih tidak dapat membohongi kepercayaan ini. Betapa bodohnya aku untuk percaya dengan janji.

Pada akhirnya matahari akan terbenam, meninggalkanku untuk ditemani oleh dinginnya bulan..

_._

_._

Aku tahu ajal kini tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjemputku.. aku tahu..

Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Kini dedaunan telah berguguran di balik kaca itu. Jatuh satu demi satu, seperti bersiap untuk menyambut dinginnya musim dingin. Perlahan aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku mencoba mengangkat tanganku- walaupun aku tahu akan gagal, namun aku terus mencoba hingga akhirnya aku dapat menyentuh jendela dan membukanya perlahan. Aaahh.. angin musim gugur yang dingin membelai lembut wajahku yang kini semakin pucat termakan waktu. Jika kau tanya kenapa, salahkan penyakit lain yang menggerogoti tubuhku, leukemia. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku. Namun aku tidak peduli, toh tanpa penyakit sial itu pun aku akan tetap menjadi seonggokan daging yang tak berdaya, dan perlahan akan membusuk juga. Aku menatap langit yang menghitam, menandakan akan adanya badai sebentar lagi. Ah, andaikan angin dapat menghempasku dan membawaku pergi dari penjara ini, membawaku ke akhir penderitaanku.. Pandanganku kini beredar ke bawah.. kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing, pikiranku kosong. Tanpa sadar aku mencondongkan badanku ke bawah.. Ya, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanku sekarang.. Kupejamkan mataku, bersiap untuk merasakan dinginnya tanah di bawah sana. Namun saat aku akan melepaskan tanganku dari jendela, sebuah tangan yang hangat menarik pinggangku, membawaku dalam rengkuhannya. Kaget, itu yang kurasakan. Saat membuka mataku, aku mendapati mata itu, mata yang telah menyinari hari-hariku, berada dihadapanku. Air mataku- yang kukira telah mengering, tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja..

''Kenapa?''

Kata itu yang pertama keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

''Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?''

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidak ada, selain 6 bulan ditinggalkan sendirian, menghadapi hari-hari yang menyiksa ini tanpa ada satupun yang menyemangatiku, menghadapi kenyataan pahit lainnya ketika aku divonis dokter mengidap leukemia, digantungkan oleh janji dan harapan palsu. Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, kenapa kamu justru muncul kembali dihadapanku? Kenapa kamu menumbuhkan kembali bibit-bibit harapan yang telah mati dalam diriku?

''Maaf aku telah meninggalkanmu, membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud..''

Kata-katanya terhenti saat aku- dengan susah payah, menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, membuatnya berpikiran bahwa tak ada yang terjadi padaku, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

''Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa''

.

.

Dan dia percaya.

Dan disinilah kami, berakhir di atas tempat tidurku ( tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan ) bercengkrama- walaupun ia yang lebih sering berbicara. Sesekali ia tertawa dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia menceritakan tentang petualangannya di dunia luar sana selama 6 bulan ini. Pertandingan basket, festival musim semi dan musim panas, bimbingan tambahan yang mengesalkan, tugas-tugas liburan, darmawisata, studytour, akhir minggu bersama teman dan keluarga, eksebisi buku, pameran seni, konser musik yang ia nantikan. Ia menceritakannya dengan penuh semangat sembari memakan buah-buahan yang ada dikamarku, yang berakhir dimulutnya karena sebenarnya ia ingin aku yang memakannya namun aku menolak dengan alasan perutku masih penuh. Dusta. Aku bahkan hampir tidak menyentuh makanan apapun selama beberapa hari ini. Ia terus bercerita sementara aku menatap wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ah, ia semakin menawan saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Andaikan aku bisa melihat senyum it terus menerus, andaikan akulah orang yang telah membuatnya tersenyum, bukannya membuat ia terus memasang raut wajah takut dan khawatir setiap kali melihatku. Andaikan aku juga dapat merasakan dunia luar yang hangat bersama dirinya. Aku sangat iri denganmu, Len.

''..ku… Miku..?''

Ah ia menyadari aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

''Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sakit? Kalau iya, aku kan segera panggilkan…''

''Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh..'' potongku. ''Aku hanya berpikir sejenak..''

''Memikirkan tentang apa?''

Apa? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apakah harus aku menjawab, _'Aku memikirkan tentang dirimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?'_ Itu gila. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sakit-sakitan seperti diriku bisa merasakan cinta, yang hanya bisa dikecap oleh orang-orang yang normal, orang-orang yang bebas di luar sana?

''Ra-ha-si-a~''

Kusunggingkan senyumku di depan laki-laki itu. Ia pun ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil mengupas buah-buahan yang terlantar di mejaku, sambil sekali-sekali menanyakan keadaanku. Apakah di sini aku baik-baik saja? Apa aku masih merasakan sakit? Apa aku mulai bisa mendapatkan teman? Rasanya senang sekali diperhatikan olehnya, walaupun aku harus berdusta di depannya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiannya, aku ingin ia selalu tersenyum, seperti hangatnya sinar mentari di musim semi. Dan kini aku berpikir, sedikit dusta pun tidak akan melukai siapapun. Walaupun di dalam diriku sudah sakit setengah mati.

Siang telah berganti malam. Tanpa bosannya Len, lelaki itu menemaniku. Menyuapiku makan malam ( Dia manis sekali bukan? ), membuka mataku lebih lebar mengenai dunia luar. Ya, ia membawa laptopnya dan menunjukkan padaku gambar-gambar yang ia ambil. Rasanya, gambar-gambar itu lebih indah daripada gambar yang aku lihat di buku cerita dan televise selama ini. Ia berkata, bahwa ia sangat menyukai fotografi dan ingin menjadi fotografer suatu saat nanti. Aku tersenyum..

''Kau pasti akan menjadi fotografer yang hebat suatu saat nanti.''

Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Ia memelukku dengan rasa gembira yang meluap-luap.

''Terima kasih, Miku..''

Ya, mendengar namaku keluar dari bibirnya saja dapat membuat jantungku berpacu puluhan kali lebih cepat. Membuat wajahku memanas dan merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin memeluknya, membagi kehangatan untuknya walaupun tubuh ini semakin membeku..

''Hei Miku, bolehkah aku memotretmu?''

Aku terperangah. Ia, Len Kagamine mau memotretku? Gadis sakit-sakitan dan tidak cantik ini?

''Ah.. ta-tapi, aku..''

''Tidak boleh membantah, sebentar..''

Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Kamera..

''Nah, senyum ya..''

Lelaki itu mengatur kameranya, sementara aku menatap ke arah kamera dengan amat sangat tegang. Dengan agak sulit, aku paksakan senyum terbentuk dari bibirku.

KLIK!

Len menyimpan kembali kamera di tangannya dan menatapku intens. Kualihkan mataku dari pandangannya. Perlahan, kurasakan tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekatku, dapat kurasakan belaian nafasnya yang lembut dan hangat menyapu wajahku. Wanginya, wangi krim pisang dan cinnamon yang manis memanjakan indra penciumanku. Dan tanpa kusadari, jarak diantara kami terputus saat Len menyapukan bibirnya yang hangat dan lembut dibibirku yang pucat dan beku.

_Tuhan, apakah aku boleh berharap?_

.

.

Kini aku membuka mataku kembali. Kuamati jarum infus yang menancap pergelanganku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sehari setelah kepergian lelaki itu. Ia kembali berjanji akan menemuiku nanti dan aku kembali mempercayainya. Ia menghadiahi keningku kecupan lembut- katanya itu kecupan selamat malam, lalu beranjak dari kursi di samping ranjangku dan memunguti tasnya yang membisu di ujung sofa kamarku. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu, tanpa sekalipun menengok ke arahku yang terus menatap punggung tegapnya pergi, hingga punggung itu terhalang oleh pintu yang dingin dan kuat itu, seakan-akan pintu itu dibuat untuk memenjarakanku. Perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, mengambil buku yang berada di samping ranjangku perlahan. Kini aku dapat sedikit demi sedikit menggerakkan tanganku. Ya, setelah sekian lama aku menjalani terapi, aku dapat menggerakkan tanganku kembali, meskipun terasa amat menyakitkan. Namun aku bertekat tidak akan menyusahkan orang lain lagi, bahwa aku masih dapat mengurus diriku sendiri meskipun aku tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku lagi.

Aku membaca buku yang kini berada dipangkuanku, sembari merasakan angin musim gugur yang mencuri kesempatan masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang sengaja kubuka sedikit. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam buku, seakan berusaha untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa hariku yang semakin sedikit.

.

.

8 bulan kemudian, dia kembali setelah dari acara kelulusannya.

Ya, dia kembali, dengan membawa seorang anak perempuan cantik di sebelahnya. Rambut keemasannya senada dengan rambut lelaki itu. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyuman yang amat lembut dan meneduhkan, sehangat sinar mentari yang dipancarkan lekaki itu.

''Rin, kenalkan ini Miku Hatsune..'' ujar lelaki itu. Aku tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

''Hai..'' jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan perlahan.

''Dan Miku, ini Rin, kekasihku..''

Dan seketika duniaku terasa begitu berat dan gelap.

.

.

''Miku, aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke luar negeri..''

Percakapan kami dibuka setelah Rin meninggalkan kamar kami, ia bilang ingin membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mata kosong.

''Rin cantik bukan? Aku berkenalan dengannya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.. Ia gadis yang manis dan ceria. Selain itu ia pintar dan sangat disukai semua orang, hahaha. Terkadang aku merasa cemburu saat ada lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya.''

Ya, gadis itu memang cantik.. Tapi apakah kamu tahu bahwa kini aku yang merasa cemburu? Saat kau kembali dan mengenalkan gadis itu di hadapanku? Apakah kamu tahu rasa sakit di dada ini saat aku menunggu dirimu yang tak kunjung kembali? Menanti cerita-ceritamu yang menakjubkan tentang dunia luar? Menanti senyum yang hanya kau berikan untukku? Menantikan hangat dan juga… kecupanmu?

''Ya, dia gadis yang cantik sekali. Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua, aku harap hubungan kalian dapat berjalan dengan lancar..'' kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahku.

Ah, sekarang aku tahu betapa menyakitkannya dusta. Meskipun aku selalu mengelak, beranggapan bahwa hatiku ini sudah terlalu beku untuk merasakan sakit, namun tetap saja rasanya menyesakkan saat harus menahan perasaan di depan lelaki yang kau suka- maksudku yang kau cintai. Hampir 2 tahun aku terus menyimpan perasaan ini dan saat harapan mulai tumbuh setelah malam itu, kenyataan kini menghempasku terlalu kuat, seakan terus mengujiku dan menyiksaku tanpa ampun.

''Terima kasih Miku. Aku tahu kau adalah teman yang sangat baik..''

Aku mengangguk, tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan senyum palsu dari wajahku. Ia mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama 8 bulan meninggalkanku. Dari kegiatannya, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Rin. Hingga awal mereka menjalin hubungan, kelulusannya, rencana-rencana besarnya. Aku terus mendengarnya dengan terus menahan air mata di kedua pelupuk mataku. Dan tiba-tiba Rin membuka pintu itu, membawa berbagai jenis makanan dalam bungkusan plastik di tangannya sambil tersenyum.

''Sepertinya ada yang sedang bernostalgia, eh?''

Len bangkit dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Len membawa bawaan gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa saat Len mengecup pipinya lembut, mengingatkan lelaki itu bahwa ada aku yang sedang menyaksikan adegan itu. Ya Len, dengarkan gadis itu. Apa kamu tahu bahwa aku sedang menahan sakitnya rasa cemburu saat aku melihat kau mengecup pipi gadis itu lembut? Tahukah kau bahwa aku berharap akulah gadis yang sedang berdiri di sampingmu itu? Tertawa dan berbagi cinta bersama?

Seharusnya hari yang kukira akan aku jalani ini akan bahagia. Namun nyatanya, ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang aku kira.

.

.

Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan?

Kini aku bertemu Len dan gadis itu lagi. Mereka kembali mengunjungiku, sebulan setelah kejadian itu. Mereka tidak tahu, hari-hari berikutnya aku hadapi dengan penuh siksaan. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa leukemiaku semakin parah, bahwa aku mulai kesulitan berbicara.. Orangtuaku pun kelihatannya tidak peduli; mereka hanya mengunjungiku sekali, mengecup keningku dan memelukku serta berkata mereka menyayangiku, lalu pergi dari pandanganku lagi. Seakan mereka mengunjungiku karena keharusan dan terpaksa. Aku hanya diam, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu pun kata dari bibirku. Hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaanku. Sakitnya diacuhkan, sakitnya ditinggalkan, sakitnya dianggap tidak ada, sakitnya saat digantungkan…

Len memelukku, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang aku yakin kekasihnya tidak akan mendengarnya.

''Maafkan aku Miku, aku tahu aku telah melukaimu begitu dalam.. Tapi apakah kau akan memaafkanku? Apakah kamu masih mau menungguku?''

Menunggu? Untuk apa aku harus menunggu? Sementara kau telah memiliki tambatan hati yang lain, saat kau telah memiliki keluarga dan teman yang akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu? Saat kau memiliki kekasih yang akan selalu setia bersamamu?

Namun tidak dapat kupungkiri. Meskipun rasanya amat sakit mencintai matahari seperti dirimu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal dan membunuh perasaan yang ada di dadaku. Bahwa aku masih amat sangat mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga sisa hidupku habis tersapu waktu.

''Ya, pasti..''

Dengan susah payah ku keluarkan kedua kata itu dari mulutku. Mulutku sakit, namun hatiku ini lebih sakit. Entah dengan kekuatan apalagi yang akan mendorongku untuk terus bertahan setelah aku dihempaskan berkali-kali.

Rin, gadis itu juga memelukku sebentar. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

''Miku, aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih telah menyukaiku. Kau tahu, kau itu sangat cantik. Aku bahkan takut kalau kalau Len suatu saat akan meninggalkanku untuk mengejarmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti..''

Aku tersenyum melepas kepergian mereka, terus menatap punggung mereka hingga punggung-punggung itu tidak lagi terlihat dari pandanganku. Perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir perlahan. Tanpa isakan, tanpa suara. Aku terus menangis dalam diam.

Selamat tinggal matahariku, selamat tinggal..

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus terbaring dalam penjara ini. Aku tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti terapi memuakkan itu lagi. Perlahan leukemia terus menggerogoti tubuhku, sementara tanganku hampir tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Untuk makan dan ke toilet pun aku harus di antar oleh perawat. Setiap hari kuhabiskan dengan tidur dan terus memejamkan mataku, menantikan dewa kematian menjemput diriku. Ya, aku sungguh tak berguna.

Hingga suatu malam aku terbangun. Entah sudah pukul berapa, aku tidak pernah menghitung waktu sejak kepergian matahari dari sisiku. Apalah gunanya hidup dan berharap jika matahari tidak bersinar lagi? Apa gunanya tersenyum saat hanyalah sakit yang aku rasakan? Aku menatap nanar jendela kamarku. Apakah lelaki itu dan gadisnya masih mengingatku? Apakah mereka masih memancarkan kehangatan mereka? Apakah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku, aku terbatuk-batuk dan dengan segenap tenaga mengangkat tanganku. Dan indera penciumanku menangkap bau anyir ditanganku.

Darah..

Tak lama lagi aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Ha! Lagipula apalah gunanya aku hidup? 12 tahun berada dalam kungkungan penjara yang amat dingin. Setiap hari meminum obat-obatan yang tidak enak dan memuakkan. Merasakan sakit dan menjerit namun tidak ada yang mendengar. Memerlukan pertolongan namun seakan-akan semua orang telah buta. Ya, aku lelah, aku tak sanggup lagi. Namun sesuatu dalam diriku masih terus menahanku. Janji itu, entah kenapa aku bersikukuh untuk menepati janji yang tak berguna itu.

Samar-samar bunyi jarum jam terus menemani hari-hariku yang kelabu, diiringi suara hujan yang sesekali mengenai jendela penjara ini. Kurang lebih sudah 5 tahun aku terus menunggu. Rambutku yang dulu pendek kini telah tumbuh hingga mencapai pahaku. Penyakit anehku kini telah mulai menggerogoti mataku, setelah membuat mulutku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara lagi. Tubuhku terlihat makin kurus, dan jarum infus yang terus menemaniku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu terus setia mengalirkan darah ke dalam tubuhku, meskipun sia-sia. Ya sia-sia, karena setiap haripun tubuhku mengeluarkan darah. Namun entah kenapa aku terus hidup. Hidup ditengah penyiksaan yang tidak berujung, terus menunggu kepulangan matahari itu, sementara waktu terus menghapus keberadaanku..

_Tuhan, kenapa tidak segera saja engkau mengambil nyawa ini?_

.

.

Tahun keenam. Ah, lama sekali ia terus membuatku menunggu. Apakah ia masih mengingat diriku? Apakah ia masih mengingat janji yang ia buat dulu? Apakah ia tahu aku di sini masih terus menunggunya, dengan setia terbaring di sini, menanti pintu penjaranya terbuka kembali dan merasakan kehangatan senyumnya. Atau apakah ia menyadari penyakitku? Sehingga ia meninggalkanku dan menganggap janji itu semata-mata hanya untuk menghiburku di saat terakhir ia menemaniku? Pikiranku terus melayang hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat disekujur tubuhku. Aku mencoba menjerit, namun rasanya suaraku pun tidak ada lagi. Aku memegang dadaku sekuat tenaga, panik menguasai pikiranku. Tanganku menggerayangi meja di sampingku, meraih kertas dan pena yang telah sekian lama kusiapkan untuk menyambutnya; karena aku tidak dapat berbicara lagi, aku hanya dapat berkomunikasi menggunakan tulisan bukan? Aku tahu ini sudah waktunya untukku, namun untuk terakhir ini saja, aku harus mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya. Kejujuran yang telah aku kubur dalam-dalam selama kurang lebih 8 tahun ini. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku, darah pun keluar dari mulut dan hidungku, mewarnai putihnya kertas..

Ya, akhirnya aku telah menuliskannya.. Kini aku dapat menutup mataku lagi. Aku meremas kertas digenggamanku sambil menahan sakit yang amat sangat di dada dan kepalaku. Tanpa sengaja gelas air yang tergeletak di meja tersenggol tanganku dan jatuh terhempas, merasakan dinginnya marmer penjara ini. Tiba-tiba pintu penjara itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berambut keemasan itu di ujung pintu. Nafasnya tersengal, bola matanya terbelalak melihat gelas air yang pecah dan tubuhku yang tergantung di ujung tempat tidurku. Ia segera berlari ke arahku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Oh tidak, ia mengangkat tubuhku. Matanya kini terbelalak lebih lebar mendapati diriku yang telah bersimbah darah disekitar hidung, mulut dan bajuku.

''Miku?! Miku?! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!''

Sosok itu, ya sosok yang aku nantikan telah kembali dihadapanku. Matanya masih sebiru dulu, masih sebiru langit musim semi yang hangat. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan kini telah panjang dan ia ikat ke belakang. Tubuhnya kini semakin kekar dan menunjukkan kematangannya sebagai seorang pria. Namun di balik itu semua, ia masih tampan. Malah jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir kali bertemu..

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seolah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Perlahan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Akhirnya Tuhan mengalihkan pandangan-Nya ke arahku dan mengijinkan aku untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Perlahan kujulurkan tanganku, mengusap lembut pipinya yang hangat, amat sangat kontras dengan tanganku yang membeku. Kuserahkan kertas yang sedari tadi kugenggam ke tangannya, dan menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang di pipiku. Ya, aku bahagia, akhirnya aku dapat memenuhi janjiku. Namun kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mata lelaki itu. Oh tidak, ia menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat lelaki yang aku cintai menangis karena aku. Perlahan, kuhapus air mata itu dengan kedua tanganku. Tak kulepaskan senyumku sampai aku memejamkan mataku, melepaskan nafas terakhir yang ada di tubuhku..

* * *

_Aku bahagia asalkan kau bahagia, maupun aku harus menderita karenanya.. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan dusta kepadamu sejak awal, menyembunyikan penyakit ini sejak dulu. Betapa cemburunya aku saat kau ternyata memiliki gadis lain di matamu, saat kau memberikan senyummu itu kepadanya. Namun aku tidak bisa egois, memaksamu untuk mencintai gadis tak berguna sepertiku. Namun aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Walaupun aku bukanlah pendamping hidupmu, walaupun aku tidak dapat menemanimu hingga tua nanti, walaupun aku kau tinggalkan sendiri.._

_Awalnya aku tidak percaya Tuhan itu ada.. Awalnya aku tidak memiliki semangat untuk menjalani hidup. Hingga kau datang, membawa warna baru dalam hidupku. Memberikan kehangatan untukku yang sudah dingin sedingin es. Mungkin kita tidak berjodoh, namun berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan selalu bahagia.. Karena aku yakin pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir yang sengaja dituliskan Tuhan untuk kita. Dimana aku sebagai si malang, dan kamu yang selalu bersinar untukku yang tak berdaya.._

_TERSENYUMLAH :) AKU MENCINTAIMU.._

* * *

Yup akhirnya selesai juga :)

Bukan fic pertamaku ( soalnya aku punya account lama, tapi entah kenapa ga bisa dibuka *jedotin kepala ke monitor notebook* )

kerasa ga angstnya? ngetiknya susah payah loh, lumayan bikin tangan ngilu. hohoho.

oh ya, kalo uda baca jangan lupa review ya :) saran diterima kok. mohon maaf kalo ada typos bertebaran di mana-mana xD

omong-omong, fic ini sedikit aku edit di sana sini. setelah aku baca ulang ya ampuuuuuuuun.. bacanya bikin pusing! mskipun ini cm kurang lebih 10 halaman words, tapi tetep aja tulisannya boooooo, banyak banget! entah kenapa saya bisa menulis kata-kata panjang begitu -_-

dan ceritanya sudah saya kasih disclaimer. maap ya pertamanya ga dikasih, maklum ngebet upload *gampared*

aaaaaaaaaand, kalo ada yg ngerasa fic ini mirip sama fic orang, plis jgn blg saya plagiat! krn pada dasarnya saya jg benci bngt sm plagiat dan ide ini muncul begitu aja di otak. beneran ga maksud loh klo ad yg mirip, suer deh!

pokoknya saran-saran, kritikan, flame akan tetap saya tampung! tapi yang konstruktif dan nyambung ya :)

regards,

chessie c:


End file.
